In today's digital society with banks, governments, military, healthcare, hospitals and all companies need to protect their enormous amount of data from thieves, hackers and all unauthorized users. For decades smart inventors have developed several level of security for the central processing units (CPU) on all levels. To connect a user have to verify one or more personal cods as usernames, passwords, puck codes, social security numbers, birth date or biometric identification. In addition the safety systems may have to scan your user ID cards as smart card, bankcards, company issued access cards to verify the right to connect. Apart from the strain of having to remember a lot of personal codes, the exchange of information makes the user vulnerable for personal theft, for example by onlookers gleaning the codes entered into a banking automate or used for opening a door, criminals mounting skimmers on banking automates, phishing or obtaining ID codes in other ways, or by hackers breaking into computers or breaking codes for using a service. It is well known that criminals have emptied bank accounts of unlucky victims and even taken over their “Cyberworld” identity. There have been several attempts of solving this problem by using biometric readings for identifying a user for gaining access to an account on a computer. However, such systems requires all users to be registered on beforehand, and are also only as secure as the system itself, i.e. a hacker may break the system, “get inside”, and get access to the ID codes and biometric data.
The last year's internet explosion has created many unsolved security levels. In addition to the old establishments securing your job access, your heath care data, your bank account and so on, but who secure your connection to your home net, net bank, stock-trade, travel and product shopping in addition to your integration in to the social digital world as You-tube, Face book, Twitter, MSN and Microsoft, Google, Dropbox, SmartClouds.